Torture, Sex and Submission
by BandC
Summary: A saucy lil' story about Dominate Edward and a 7 day slave training experience for submissive Bella. Spanking and mature sex scenes so not for children. Who knows what master Edward can inflict on poor Bella BDSM, SPANKING, DOM!SUB, TORTURE
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, it's about Edward punishing Bella. It will include spanking and other sexual scenes so young children should not read this. I hope you enjoy it and I would be really grateful if you could review to tell me whether to carry on or not or even to tell me if it's rubbish! Also if you have any ideas just review or PM me. Thanks. **

Bella was very focused. Edward's lips touched hers as they passionately made love. His cold tongue drew closer to her clit. Suddenly Bella kicked him in the balls.

"How dare you" Edward cried.

"I wouldn't let you lick my clit, but I would let Jacob."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Joking babes, get it there, good and strong"

Bella and Edward continued their sexual experience until Bella suddenly exclaimed

"Edward, I wanna serve you, I wanna be your slave, your sex slave."

"Er...what!?"

"I wanna be your slave. I will be good and take any punishment that you desire to inflict upon me."

"This really turns me on babes, but are you sure about this?"

"I am positive"

After their sex session, Bella was quietly reading in the corner, when Edward grabbed her and dragged her towards the cellar.

"Now Bella, you are going to have 7 days of slave training, this will involve torture, sex and submission." Edward's fierce erection was already bulging through his pants.

"yes master, Bella whimpered.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Bella was tied face down to a table, her legs were stretched apart. Edward was circling her menacingly, whip in hand. He pulled his hand back to take the first stroke. With a distorted look on his face he thrashed her pale white buttocks which was now turning a cherry red.

"Nooooo" Bella wailed.

"You ask for it dear, so now you have to deal with the consequences"

"Fuck" she hissed.

"Look at me"

Bella turned her head towards her beloved only for her head to fly back in pain. Edward had just slapped her round the face. Sadness, humiliation and regret flooded her as she whispered

"How could you be so cruel to me Edward?"

"I will not tolerate swearing from my slaves" He replied coldly. He hurried away in anger.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**So there is the first chapter done, please R&R!!! Reviews are welcomed and I will be sure to reply to them all! **


	2. Day 1, Part 1

**Sorry for the delay! We've been very busy and haven't had much time to continue this. The more reviews we get the more likely it is that we'll add another chapter! **

**DAY 1**

Bella lay on the cold, hard table for what appeared to be hours. She could not believe that this was actually happening. Her beloved Edward, the epitome of charm and etiquette, had become a callous and cold monster.

Her legs were spread and she felt a chill ghost over her nether regions.

She contemplated her situation in the darkness. What was Edward going to do to her? A sudden surge of anticipation coursed through her body. Perhaps it might be... enjoyable? She used to believe that Edward would never hurt her, but now she wasn't so sure.

She lay there for what she assumed to be half an hour or so, until she heard distant footsteps and the door to the cellar creek open ominously.

'...Edward?' She whimpered pathetically.

'Silence, slave. You will only speak when spoken to. You will refer to me as Master at all times. You will not question my authority or control over you. Do you understand?'

'Yes...'

'Yes, _Master_' Edward enunciated, whilst delivering a harsh blow to her buttocks for her impertinence.

'Yes, Master!' Bella gasped as she felt her skin tingle at the stinging sensation.

She could faintly make out the edges of his visage in the dim light of the cellar. Even in her compromising position, she felt captivated and breathless at the sight. His ethereal features were sharp and cruel, his lips were set in a grim line so unlike his usual playful grin, and his eyes were slits, a devoid of emotion. Although she knew she ought to feel afraid, something about his new persona sent a thrill through her veins, and she felt that it was in her nature to submit to his dominance.

'Slave, throughout the following week I am going to test you to your limits. If you are to be my wife you must behave in a manner befitting of your status. I am your superior and master in all matters, you must adhere to my authority and command without question or complaint or expect to be punished. Recently, you have become distant, talkative and audacious. I cannot abide by this, and thus I feel the need to train you to become compliant and demure like all women should be. By the end of this week you shall be expertly trained and I will be able to show you off to my associates with pride. If you fail to please me, more drastic action will have to be taken. I will not take any questions, as I am eager to commence.'

He stalked over to where she was bound, and she felt his gaze draw to her thighs and then linger further upwards.

He untied her roughly, but kept her wrists restrained behind her back as he led her towards an austere looking armchair.

He sat upon it, and drew her face closer towards his parted thighs.

'Today's first lesson will be in fellatio. I know you are familiar with this particular art form, however your technique is clumsy and unrefined, the effort you apply is minimal-'

'I always try my best to please you, Master!' Bella chimed in with little thought of the consequences.

'Silence, bitch. I did not give you permission to speak. I ought to paddle your ass for that, but I'll be forgiving... _for now_' Edward glared at her with such fierce intensity that she couldn't hold his gaze and instead brought her eyes level to his crotch area.

'Ah... you'll be seeing a lot more of that, my little slut.'

Bella couldn't help but notice the outline of an erection straining through the confines of Edward's beige Calvin Klein slim-fit khakis.

**To be continued in Day 1, Part 2...**

**Don't worry, it'll be up shortly - please review it means so much to us and makes us write faster! We read every single review and take into account your suggestions, so if you want to request something in particular then we can try to include it. **


End file.
